


As Sweet As Chocolate Nice Cream

by Dragonsrule18



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AU Where Chara Never Poisoned Herself, Alternate Universe - Asriel Dreemurr Lives, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, As Sweet As Chocolate, Best Friends, Chara Also Makes Puns, Chara And Sans Friendship, Chara loves chocolate, Child Papyrus, Cinnamon Roll Papyrus, Cinnamon roll Asriel, Developing Relationship, F/M, Family Fluff, Female Chara (Undertale), Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Good Chara, No angst here, Parent W. D. Gaster, Pre-Undertale, Reactions Of The Family, Romantic Fluff, Sans Makes Puns, Scientist W. D. Gaster, Shy Sans, Soft Chara, Teenage Chara, Teenage Dorks, Teenage Hormones, Teenage Sans, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, everyone ships it, some suggestive content, teenage romance, teenagers in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2018-12-21 10:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11942079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonsrule18/pseuds/Dragonsrule18
Summary: Response to the Tumblr Prompt, "I think I'm in love with you and I'm terrified."Chara enjoys a chocolate Nice Cream.  Sans enjoys the view.  He's been having feelings about his best friend for a while now, but does she feel the same way?  Puns, minds in the gutter, and sweetness abound in this little fluff fic.Chara is seventeen, and Sans is around that age too in skeleton years.This is an AU where Chara was talked out of the buttercup plan, and where she and Sans became best friends shortly after she arrived in the Underground.This is a birthday gift fic for Stallionwolf, who requested some Sans/Chara fluff.  Sorry it's a little late, but I hope you enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StallionWolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StallionWolf/gifts).



> I'd also like to thank Stallion for always helping me with my fics when I get writer's block or need someone to bounce ideas off of. This is for you, buddy!

As Sweet As Chocolate Nice Cream

Sans's permanent grin grew wider as he hurried to his dad's lab, two Nice Creams in hand. King Asgore had come over to see the Magical Transfer machine his dad had built, and he had brought Chara along with him so she and Sans could hang out. Sans and Chara had been best friends for six years and were pretty much inseparable.

He hid the Nice Cream behind his back as he pushed open the building door. Chara was sitting on the bench outside the lab. She smiled at him, then arranged her face into a playful pout. "You kept me waiting."

"Sorry, your Majesty." he said playfully. "But I brought you a present."

Her eyes lit up. "A present? Is it chocolate?"

"Maaaybee." he teased, then slowly pulled his hand from behind his back to reveal a chocolate Nice Cream with swirls of fudge and chocolate chips mixed in.

Her smile could have lit up the whole Underground. He loved it when she smiled like this. "Thanks, Sans! God, I love you so much! This is just what I needed!"

Sans looked away slightly to hide his blush, not seeing that Chara had just hidden her own blush at what she just said behind her Nice Cream. He quickly tried to cover for himself. "No prob. Didn't think I'd forget your favorite, did you, Princess Chocolate?"

She playfully rolled her eyes, lowering the Nice Cream again. "Do you really have to use that nickname Papyrus calls me?"

"Well, yeah. I think it's SWEET." Sans said with a grin as he took a lick of his own ketchup Nice Cream. _Just like you._ he thought to himself suddenly.

"Hmm, not one of your better puns. I think you need to KETCHUP on your sleep." she joked back, then took a long lick of her Nice Cream, unintentionally letting out a slightly dirty sounding moan as the cool creamy chocolate hit her taste buds.

Sans felt slightly warm, but quickly replied, "It's nice of you to be CONE-cerned about me. You're a real CHARA-cter."

She giggled. "Hey, you're my best friend. I love you a ton. A skele-TON." Her words warmed his soul and a blush appeared on his cheeks. Chara didn't notice this yet in her chocolate induced bliss. She licked around the base of the cone, her pink tongue catching the drops of chocolate that had started to melt.

 _Damnmit, mind out of the gutter, Sans._ he scolded himself but couldn't help but watch her as she licked around the cone from base to tip, then found a chocolate chip and delicately nibbled at it. _You're not supposed to feel like this around your best friend! If she finds out, she'll flip out! But why does she have to look so freaking cute and gorgeous when she does that? Man, do I want to..._

Chara looked at him and caught his nervous expression. "You okay, Sans?"

It took a second for his brain to catch up to the conversation. "Huh? Y-Yeah, I'm fine! In fact, I'm SANS-ational!"

She laughed, but was still worried about him. She knew he joked when he was nervous or upset as well as happy, coping with stress pretty much the same way she did. "Can't argue with that. But are you sure you're okay? You're acting a little weird."

"Eh, you know me. I'm always weird." he said with a laugh. She furrowed her eyebrows. "Don't worry, Care. I'm just a little BONE-tired. I stayed up late working on a project." It was true at least, even if it wasn't why he was acting weird. But he couldn't just tell her he was acting weird because he had been harboring feelings for her for quite a while now and they had only gotten stronger. If she didn't feel the same way, it might upset her and things might be all awkward between them, or he might end up losing her friendship! He couldn't let that happen!

Thankfully, she seemed to buy his excuse or at least didn't push as she sighed. "You gotta quit doing that.  It's not healthy. You can do your little nerd projects after you've gotten your eight hours sleep. Last time you went without sleep, you passed out in your fries at Grillby's and I had to lug your bony butt home. Get some rest, okay?"

He rolled his eyes in mock annoyance. "Fine, fine."

"Good." she said and went back to her Nice Cream, licking the drips carefully from the cone before running her tongue in a circular motion to the top. She then began sucking on the top of the Nice Cream.

For the first time in his life, Sans felt jealous of a Nice Cream cone as he watched her plush looking lips wrap around it. Whenever she pulled the cone away,she had chocolate all over her lips and he wanted to take her in his arms and kiss it off and then...

Damn it, he needed to quit having fantasies about his freaking best friend.

He didn't realize his own Nice Cream was dripping all over his hand, he was so focused on her. But whenever she turned to face him, she did notice.

"Um, Sans? You do know your Nice Cream is melting all over you, right?" Chara asked him.

He looked down. "Huh? Oh, it is. Crap."

"Sans, are you SURE you're okay?" Chara asked him. "You NEVER let ketchup go to waste."

 _I think I'm in love with you and I'm terrified._ "Yeah, I'm fine. Just got lost in my skull a bit." he said.

"You're such a dork." she said affectionately.

"I know. I'm a-DORK-able."

She laughed at his bad pun. "Here, you can have some of my Nice Cream."

His sockets widened. "Really? What about your no-share policy for chocolate?"

"Eh, you're one of the few exceptions." She held out the cone. "Have some before I change my mind."

"Thanks." he said as he took it and took a bite. It suddenly entered his mind that sharing a Nice Cream was sort of like an indirect kiss. He then told himself to stop thinking like that and tried not to blush.

Unbeknownst to him, he wasn't the only one thinking like that. He didn't know that Chara too watched him when he wasn't looking and that her feelings were the same as his, and went unspoken for the same reasons.

And she also noticed the chocolate on his mouth.

Sans and chocolate, the two things she couldn't resist, together.

She raised her hand to his cheek. "Hey, you got a little..." She had unconsciously leaned in a bit and Sans could feel her breath on his face.

 _"Only a few more inches and I could..."_ they both thought at the same time and both leaned in a bit. But it was Chara who overcame her nerves and got there first, lightly kissing Sans where the chocolate was.

In shock, Sans dropped the Nice Cream on the ground. _C-Chara's kissing me...Chara's kissing me!_ was the only thing going through his head, along with complete and total bliss.

But before he could get his brain into gear enough to respond to the kiss, Chara quickly pulled away. "Y-You had chocolate on your mouth." she blurted out, then looked down. "God, Sans, I'm so sorry...I...I just wanted...I've been... I well, I-I like you as more than..."

Before she could finish, Sans gently wrapped his arms around her and kissed her as best a skeleton could, and she eagerly responded, soft lips pressing agaisnt his teeth. Both were inexperienced, but it was still everything they both could have dreamed of. After a moment, they pulled away gently. "Me too." Sans told her softly. "H-Hey, Chara, would-would you like to go on a date with me?" he asked.

"Of course. Plus, you owe me another Nice Cream anyway." she joked as she pointed to the blob of melted chocolate and broken cone on the floor next to Sans's puddle of Ketchup Nice Cream.

"Of course. Anything for my Queen Of Chocolate." he said with a grin and she rolled her eyes playfully as she leaned in to kiss him again.

She tasted as sweet as chocolate.


	2. Through The Family's Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter request from Stallionwolf and MasonMac, who wanted to see how Chara and Sans's families react to them being together.

_**Asgore** _

When Wings and I were heading out after the testing of his Magical Transfer machine(which was thankfully successful this time), I wasn't expecting him to tap on my shoulder and make a "shh," gesture. When I asked him what was going on, he pointed out the lab window, and I peeked out to see my daughter and his son kissing on the bench outside.

Well, part of me did see that coming. Chara always lit up when she talked about Sans and I'd always catch their little glances at each other when they thought the other wasn't looking. And their little puns, their inside jokes, the little gifts and surprises they always planned for one another; they were just like Tori and I.

So I knew it was only a matter of time. And it looked like the time was now.

And Sans is a good kid. Very smart, just like his father, and always very good to Chara. He did have a mischievous streak a mile wide and loved to pull pranks on everyone(including me), but his tricks never had any malice in them and they always made my daughter laugh. Plus, I was used to those types of pranks, thanks to my beautiful Tori being the same way.

Speaking of Tori, she'll be thrilled when I tell her. She already considers Sans and his brother Papyrus members of our family.

And she even bet me that Sans and Chara would be together by the end of the year.

I should have learned never to bet against my wife...Now I'm out 20G.

But I am very happy for them though. But I am going to warn Sans that there will be consequences if he ever breaks my child's heart.

Though something tells me he won't.

Wings suggested we give them ten more minutes to themselves. I agree, but only ten minutes. After all, they are very much like Tori and I.

Uh-oh.

Maybe we should only give them five more minutes alone instead.

...

_**Toriel** _

This is the sweetest thing ever! Gorey just told me tonight he and Dr. Gaster caught Chara and Sans kissing! My child has her very first boyfriend! And Sans is such a sweet boy, a gentleman with a playful side. I know he'll be good to her.

I know they've been dating less than a day, but I know those two will last. It's obvious how much they care about one another. I can see it through their little inside jokes, their pun wars, the way they look at one another, and all the little things they do to show they care.

Like when Chara was having a hard day and Asriel told Sans, so he came over with Chara's favorite chocolate bars, a huge tub of Nice cream, and a book of comic strip collections as well as the new season of her favorite anime. Or when Sans was swamped with exams and Chara asked me to teach her how to make homemade ketchup for Sans. It was the first time she had cooked since the accident with the buttercups, and she made sure to follow the recipe VERY closely, not wanting to make another mistake and get anyone sick again. She was very nervous about cooking, but wanting to do something nice for her friend managed to overcome her fear and guilt, and helped her start to heal. And for that, I will always be thankful to Sans.

Because I still remember the day we almost lost Chara shortly after the buttercup accident, where she almost took her own life so Asriel could use her soul to break us free. Thank stars Asriel talked her down from her plan and then told us. With our help, she slowly started to heal, and when she bumped into that certain small skeleton boy, it gave her another friend and supporter and helped her heal even more. Between Asriel and Sans, they got her out of her shell and she became the happy child we know today.

And for that I will always be grateful.

Now I need to let Asgore know he owes me 20G. Mother's intuition is always right.

...

_**Asriel** _

So my sister and Sans are dating. Not that I'm surprised at all. In fact, I'd been trying to subtly get them together for a while.

And by subtly, I mean yelling, "Just kiss already!" loudly once when they were very close together.

Chara chased me with a water balloon.

Then she and Sans pretended it had never happened.

Being a matchmaker is harder than it looks. Thankfully, they were able to get together on their own without help.

And I'm glad for them(though it would be great to get a date of my own someday).

Sans has always been great to my sister and I know he'll keep doing so.

But just in case...

I'm going to go work on my intimidating glares.

...

**_Papyrus_ **

My brother has a girlfriend. It's like a girl that is a friend, but they make kissy faces at each other a lot.

It's kinda gross.

But I like Chara. She's nice and she makes Sans smile and laugh a lot. She also likes to play with me and help me cook.

And she makes Sans very happy.

And that's more than enough for the Great Papyrus!

...

**_Undyne_ **

So Chara and Sans are dating. Can't say I didn't see that coming.

I may not be related to any of them, but damnmit, they're still my family! Asgore's trained me ever since I was a kid and Toriel always tries to mother me. And Chara and Asriel are like the cute kid sister and brother I never had. I've trained those two punks for a while now and though I've still kicked both their butts in our sparring sessions, they're getting better. Though they're not going to be knocking me down any time soon.

Anyway, they're good kids and it's good to see Chara happy. Sans too since I've known him almost as long as I've known Chara. He's like my kid brother too.

So they'd better keep each other happy, because I don't know whose ass to kick if they hurt one another.

...

_**Gaster(A Little Over One Year Later)** _

Sans and Chara have been dating for over a year now, and I'm happy for my boy. The two seem to fall more in love with each other every day and Sans has even told me that he knows Chara's "the one." And the two are good for each other, always knowing how to cheer each other up when the other is down, sharing these little inside jokes that no one else can understand, and supporting each other as they follow their dreams. Though they have fought like any other couple, they always make up and work out a way to compromise, becoming stronger through this. Their years of friendship before dating have taught them a lot about each other. It reminds me of how my wife Arial and I were together.

And the truth is, while I love seeing my child so happy and in love, it worries me.

Because if something isn't done, my son will be set up for the worst type of heartbreak. Not because Chara would ever hurt him intentionally, but she will leave him long before either are ready. Not because of her own will, but because of her own mortality.

Humans may be physically stronger than monsters, but this strength comes at a price.

Their lifespans are shorter than monsters. Much shorter. Due to their more physical bodies and lack of magic, their bodies will age and wear down if illness doesn't take them first. Most humans will live only a hundred years at the most, compared to the five hundred or more a monster could live.

I don't want Sans to go through the pain of losing the love of his life like I lost his mother, whose life was cut short by an illness with no cure.

I want to protect him from the pain. And I want to protect the Dreemurrs from losing their child in what would feel like only a few years to them too.

Chara is a monster at heart. Maybe it's about time that she becomes a monster in form and lifespan too.

Maybe there's a way.

To help my son and my friends, I need to find it.


End file.
